Humans Aren't The Only Things That Can Love
by viva-la-heichou
Summary: After being stuck in the Arctic the longest time, Arcee and Optimus start to have mixed-emotions about their "shared time and words" together during their scouting mission. but there's always something that happens along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

After being stuck in the Arctic for what seemed like forever, Arcee got on to a medical berth at the Autobot base. Ratchet attached a defrosting system on Arcee, and the others continuously checked her spark pulse.

"You guys can leave now Arcee is just going to be here recharging for tonight and she will be up and about tomorrow morning," Ratchet said after a 4 hour silence between him and the other bots.

"Bumblebee, go take Jack and Raff home, and you too Bulkhead, take Miko home, and Ratchet, go take a rest, you deserve it old friend," Optimus ordered. Bumblebee responded with a few beeps and clicks and Bulkhead nodded and told Miko to get in. Ratchet simply smiled and went to his hanger and his big metal door slammed shut.

When everyone left, Optimus sat down at Arcee's berth side. He stroked Arcee's small femme face with one finger, he mumbled a few words and kissed her cheek and walked away to his hanger. But, what Optimus didn't know was that Arcee woke up when Ratchet's door slammed. So she _saw_ Optimus sit beside her, she _saw_ him stroke her cheek with one finger, and she _saw_ him kiss her on the cheek! Arcee sat up and brought her hand up and stroked her cheek with her fingertips and smiled.

Arcee POV:

He kissed my cheek…does he really love me? But what did he say before he left? Should I go talk to him tomorrow morning? I love him so much but I don't know if I should tell him…what should I do? I mean when we were out in the Arctic he actually _held_ my hand and it didn't feel like that "I'm holding your hand because we are going to die" kind of way. It felt like a warm comforting " I like you" kind of way…Oh what am I saying? He's the leader for crying out loud! He doesn't love me! Ugghhh! I bet my mind is just trying to fool me, I'm such a fool!

Normal POV:

"I'm so stupid!" Arcee shouted as she hit her hand on the front of her head. As soon as she did that Bulkhead and Bumblebee came driving into base.

"So you're up now huh?" Bulkhead said with a chuckle.

"Uhh, ya I guess…" the femme said as she stood up. Bumblebee responded with a few clicks and beeps.

"Ya I'll be able to pick up Jack tomorrow; thanks Bee," Arcee responded. Bumblebee did 3 delightful beeps and walked away. Bulkhead patted Arcee on the back and went to his hanger.

Arcee walked to her hanger as well, as she did she passed by Optimus' quarters, which was right next to hers by the way, and she smiled. His door was mildly open and she saw the big mech fiddling with an energon shard. The shard fell and Optimus went to pick it up. Arcee was still watching from the crack through the door and when Optimus looked up he saw the femme peeping and Arcee saw Optimus looking at her. She quickly went to her room. Optimus chuckled a bit and sighed; he then sat down and twirled the energon shard once again.

The next morning, Arcee sits up on her berth and swings her feet to the side. She props one arm up onto her knee and rests her head in her palm. _I wonder how Optimus' mornings are… _She thought. She climbs out of her berth and enters the hallway. When you steps out she finds Optimus walking out of his room to. Arcee rushes over in a fashionable manner. Not trying to look desperate, she quickly says,

"Hi Optimus," Arcee's eyes are darting all over Optimus' lovely mech body. Her eyes land on one particular place. His groin. There was a large metal plate covering it, meaning it must have something BIG in it. Thinking about it made her spark raise and give her shocks of electricity all over her body. She wondered what it looked like and she wondered many, _many_ things. Until…

"Ummm… Arcee?" Optimus said with concern.

"Huh, what? Oh…Hiiiiii," Arcee tried to say without looking down at Prime's groin again.

"Are you ok? You seem a little, spaced out…" Optimus said with confusion.

"What no! I'm fine! I have to go pick up Jack soooo-" Arcee dashed off, transformed into a motorcycle, and drove out of base. Optimus cocked his head slightly to the left, and chuckled. He then walked down the hall to ask Ratchet on his report.

When Arcee came back with Jack, he said,

"Hey Arcee I'm going to play some video games with Raff, see you later!" then her ran off to Bumblebee's hanger. She smiled and walked off to meet Optimus again and try not to dash off again. The femme never felt that way before and it made her feel really happy.

"Hi Optimus," Arcee said with a smile.

"Hi, Arcee, you're not going to dash off again are you?" Optimus chuckled.

"Hahaha, no, so we have any Con activity yet or what?" Arcee said not taking her eyes off of Optimus.

"No not yet, and I don't think anytime soon too, with Megatron gone, I don't know what they will do," he said with a stern voice. Arcee nodded and lowered her optics and glanced at Optimus' groin again. She then shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked with concern.

"N-n-no; just saw something…" Arcee's voice trailed off.

"Saw what?" Optimus said confused.

"It's nothing, just got distracted for a while…"Arcee then raised her hand to her cheek and touched it with her finger tips and smiled. It was also the same cheek that Optimus kissed just that night. Prime's optics widened.

Optimus POV:

Does she know that I kissed her cheek that night? Was she awake? Did she hear what I said? No, she was asleep, I know it. I'm being too self-conscious, I'm a Prime, and I shouldn't be acting so scared. Ugghhh! A Prime shouldn't be having these thoughts and doing these actions! This job just got a slightest bit harder now…

Normal POV:

"Optimus? Optimus? You ok?" Arcee said waving her hand in front of his face. Optimus lowered Arcee's hands with his own.

"Ya I'm fine, I'm just thinking…things a Prime probably shouldn't be thinking…" Optimus said with a crack.

"Oh…well you're the leader you can think of whatever you want to think about!" Arcee said with joy, trying to comfort Optimus in the easiest way possible. Optimus smiled and said' "Thanks Arcee, that's why you're my second in command," Arcee felt her spark racing and filling with excitement. She then spoke,

"Optimus, I need to update my weapons so I'll be at the gun store," Arcee said with a smirk on her face, "and I was wondering if you would want to tag along," Arcee said while she twirled her fingers together. Arcee was hoping Optimus would saw yes, she really wanted to have some time with Optimus. She could maybe even try to tell him how she really felt and what she saw that night.

"Sure, when should we leave?" Optimus said with a hint of pleasure. Arcee's spark did a little flip and Arcee had a little goofy smile on her face.

"Ummm, how about now? Ya lets go now!" She said with excitement. Arcee then transformed into a motorcycle, with her holoform on top. Optimus followed in return, turning into a truck and following Arcee out of base.

When they reached the closest gun store, Arcee's holoform propped off of the motorcycle. The holoform had long, layered black hair; a lace purple tunic top followed by a mini black leather vest, a sleek black mini skirt, and strapped stiletto 4 inch heels. And to finish it off, she had large Gucci glasses and what kind of girl would she be without a small black Gucci chained handled bag linked to her shoulder. Optimus' holoform came out of the truck door and Arcee was stunned, even if it was just a holoform. He had sleek dark brown hair, He wore a red v-necked shirt with blue flames followed by a leather jacket, and he wore dark denim jeans and black converse. Arcee tipped the rim of her glasses down and looked at his amazing body. For the first time in her life she adored a human body such as Optimus' holoform.

Optimus smirked and walked towards Arcee. Arcee was in awe; she linked her arm into Optimus', placed her head on his shoulder and smiled. Optimus spark was doing a little dance when Arcee clinged to him. A couple of boys came by eyeing Arcee with smiles on their faces. Arcee then glared at them with an unhappy expression. They whistled at her and one of them shouted, "Hey babe! Come hang here with us!" Arcee then turned her head sharply and growled at them and they soon got terrified. Arcee then grabbed Optimus' wrist and walked away quickly. Optimus then looked at the group of boys and smirked and caught up to Arcee.

"So which one would look better on me?" Arcee said browsing around the displayed guns. A couple of men eyed her as they walked pass, she glared and growled at every one of them. And every time Optimus smirked and laughed. Optimus then got an intercom from Ratchet saying that to come back to base in 15 minutes. Arcee nodded when Optimus told her and he smiled and left. Arcee waited 5 minutes for him to leave and she ran out. Her holoform jumped onto the motorcycle and drove off.

She picked up Optimus energon signal just about a mile and a half away. She spend up just a few more miles and she then glanced to her right and saw a police motorcycle and she began to take a liking to the design. The sleek wheels, the shining front, and many more. She then scanned the vehicle and her holoform changed form. She then turned on her sirens and sped up. Seeing Optimus just a third of a mile away she drove faster and signaled him to pull over. Optimus was a tad bit confused until he saw Arcee's holoform smirk.

She hopped off of the motorcycle and said with my delight,

"My turn to be in command Optimus,"

Optimus laughed and responded, " Hahaha, yes ma'am," Arcee smiled and told Optimus to meet her at a rundown warehouse after his scouting mission with Bumblebee.

"At six, sharp ok?" Arcee questioned turning her head slightly.

"At six officer," Optimus said with a smile and a delighted sigh.

Arcee lifted an arm and touched Optimus' shoulder with her finger tips, "See ya soon, " and she hopped on her motorcycle and sped off.

Optimus POV:

At six, I'll be there…Wow she is so cute…

Normal POV:

And Optimus' holoform got into the truck and drove off to base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeelllllllooooo again! I was meant to put up this story on the 4****th****, buuuut it wouldn't upload cuz the stupid internet at my house just totally flucked out! But I'm also working on a MEGSxSS slash fan fic too! So look forward to that in a week or two and if I doesn't come until then, then I died! X3 lol jk! But enjoy ch.2 for now and ummm…hmmm…what now? Just read!**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES MATURE CONTENT ONLY 17+ unless you're a premature perv… PLEASE BE CAREFUL ESPECIALLY YOUNG CHILDREN, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK(the following is not my responsibility twitching eyes, badly influenced little minds, bloody noses, diarrhea, explosive diarrhea, getting spanked by parents, and whatever else makes you get into trouble or causes any other symptoms.**

**Chapter 2:**

Optimus pulled up to the rundown warehouse and pulled into the large doorway. The door suddenly lowered down slowly and the lights started to come on slowly. Then the door fell suddenly and closed with a loud bang. Arcee stepped out of the dark light next to the closed door. Optimus' optics flew wide open when he saw Arcee. He knew that he saw the femme just hours ago but she was in her vehicle mode. As you know she scanned a new vehicle mode and Optimus knows it too. She had a sharp black and white plate pointed up covering her upper area; her arms had a sleek, pointed red lower arm guard, ending at her elbow with two long pointed ends. Her abdomen had a sleek curved silver plate guarding her sides and her back. Her groin was covered by a black pointed shield, with her Autobot symbol in the middle (when she scanned the vehicle, she was thinking about her 'inner decepticon' x3). The femme's lower legs had black and red sharp shields that made their way up to the center of her upper leg and ended with a shinny point and she was supported with a long pointed heel with a spike at the back. Her back had a pair of pointed wing-shaped objects sticking out, both with an Autobot symbol at the ends.

"Hi Optimus," the aroused femme said as she walked over swaying her hips slowly. Optimus' optics was opened wide and his mouth was gaping slightly.

"H-h-hi A-A-Arcee…" the mech said with a stutter; his eyes never leaving her gorgeous new body.

"What do you think Optimus? Do you like my new upgrade?" Arcee said as she stopped in front of Optimus, her head tilted up to his broad chest, her head cocked, and an eye-catching smile.

"W-w-wow…" Optimus said looking into Arcee's lavender optics. Arcee chuckled and smiled a lot more. She wrapped her arms around the large mech's neck and said,

"I know you love me Optimus; I could tell when we were in the Arctic. You stayed very close to me, held my hand, and I saw you kiss me when I was on the medical berth back at base," Optimus' mouth gaped even more and he answered'

"You know that I kissed you…and what I said?"

"Yes and say what?"

"N-nothing…"

"Tell me," Arcee said with a purr.

"It's not important now," Optimus said finally lowering his optics to the floor. Then something caught Arcee's optics. She saw a metal berth across the room. The femme started to avert her eyes and smile. She put her hands onto Optimus' chest plates and her drove him backwards towards the berth. Optimus was confused but went with it.

"Fine, then I will have to force it out of you!" Arcee said as she pushed Optimus onto the berth. "If you give in first, then you have to tell me!" Optimus then knew where this was heading, he tried to get up but then Arcee sat spread eagle on his groin. Optimus lowered his head back and smirked a little.

**OPTIMUS POV:**

How bad can it be? I love the femme for sparks sake. But this is un-Prime like, but the other Primes have done this too, and why should I be out of the little circle of fun. Oh Primus, I'm just going to enjoy the ride I guess.

**NORMAL POV:**

Arcee started to lie on top of Optimus' chestplates and circled a finger next to his neck. Then she started to say,

"Watcha doin?"

"Thinking and being seduced by you," Optimus said as he raised a finger and stroked Arcee with it. Arcee giggled in delight, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Optimus wrapped his around the femme's small waist. Optimus then pulled Arcee closer to his face and said,

"I love you,"

"Hehehe, I love you too," Arcee responded. Optimus then kissed her with much lust. Arcee purred and small moans escaped her mouth. Optimus then entered his glossia into Arcee's mouth. Gaining access into her small mouth he played with her glossia, twirling around it and colliding with it. A moan escaped Arcee's mouth and she brought Optimus closer; she hugged him tight, continuing to trade energon liquids through their mouths.

She then parted their conjoined mouths and sat on his groin again.

"Let's have some more fun sweetie," she said with a lustful giggle. She sat between the mech's gorgeous long legs and twirled her finger around the large plate covering what really proves a mech as a mech. She looked up from fiddling with the guard separating her and Optimus' pleasure; Optimus smirked and removed the guard. Arcee then saw the largest cable she had ever seen in all of her life. She tilted her head up and smiled and took a pleasured sigh.

She then wrapped her hand around her large thick cable and moved it up and down. Optimus then tilted his head back slightly and took a slight breath in. Arcee then took the tip of her glossia on the sides of the large cable. Making her way up to the top, she then enveloped her whole mouth onto his cable. Arcee closed her eyes and moved her head up and down only; she was only able to put about ½ of his large cable in her mouth, she didn't care. The femme moved her glossia around the cable, making Optimus have tiny moans escape his mouth and have him grasp for air. Optimus was about to overload, and Arcee understood. She got up and kneeled down onto the floor in front of the berth.

"Optimus cover me in your energon," she said with heavy breaths and a lustful desire. She grabbed Optimus' arm quickly putting him up to his feet. Optimus smirked and said,

"You really sure Arcee?"

"Yes Optimus! I want your energon on me!" Optimus was surprised at her response and he then overloaded, covering Arcee's chest with a light-blue liquid. Optimus tilted his head back and moaned slightly. Arcee then put two fingers in the liquid and put it in her mouth. She smiled and jumped onto Optimus, clinging onto him for sparks sake. She then demanded,

"Eat me up Optimus and frag me until we drop," Optimus' optics opened widely and he smiled.

**OPTIMUS POV:**

Arcee is going to have one pit of a night and this is the greatest fraggin day of my life!"

**NORMAL POV:**

Arcee then slid open her plate guards, reveling a small femme sized opening and thin cables around it. Optimus nuzzled up to Arcee's neck biting a sensitive cable that made Arcee moan loudly with pleasure and clutch Optimus' helmet. Smiling, the large mech moved his head lower kissing Arcee's breasts and gliding his glossia down her abdomen. He then reached her "special area" Optimus smiled and glided his glossia over her sensitive femme parts. Arcee moaned with delight clutching onto Optimus neck with a goofy smile on her face. He then put his mouth plates against her sensitive femme parts and Arcee crossed her legs behind Optimus' neck. The mech licked her and rubbed her aft. She giggled with excitement and she got up, parting Optimus from his play with her femme parts.

"Let's get to the main course shall we dear Prime?" Arcee said in a demanding tone.

"Hehehe, I'm in charge Arcee, and that means I'm leading," Optimus said with an over powering voice. Arcee always melted when he spoke, her knees gave way and she fell on top on Optimus' chestplates.

"You gonna tell me what you said now?" Arcee said as she held on to Optimus' neck.

"Not a chance, it already seems that you are giving way, you already giving up?" Optimus said with a chuckle.

"NO! I haven't found out what you told me yet!"

"Hehehe, well good luck because you're going on a pit of a ride," Optimus said as he sat up; putting Arcee on his left leg. Arcee then spread wide eagle and locked her arms around Optimus' neck. Arcee giggled and Optimus then started to put his large cable inside of Arcee, entwining them. Arcee then put a goofy smile on her face, sighing with happiness. Optimus then started to thrust faster and faster Arcee moaned with great lust and she bit her lower lip plate and her optics widened a lot. She gripped Optimus' helmet and a high pitched shriek escaped her mouth. She took heavy breaths and she then spoke with an exhausted tone,

"You…Are…Amazing…At…Doing…This…I…Bet…This…Is…Why…A…Prime…Is…A…Prime," she had a goofy smile on her face and Optimus kissed her again. He and Arcee talked in between the kiss saying,

"You…give up…yet Arcee?"

"Mmmm…Not a…Chance…Prime…"

"For a femme…you're tough"

"You got that right…now….let's get to dessert…" Arcee said with her glossia gliding against Optimus' mouth. She put her hands on Optimus' chestplates and put him down onto the berth. Arcee, lying on top, she guided Optimus cable into her and she locked her legs on Optimus' aft. Optimus grabbed Arcee's waist and he moved his hips up and down, making Arcee cling onto Optimus' neck and kiss him forcefully, her glossia colliding with his and moving around his mouth and down his neck. She bit on a small wire on Optimus neck making his vocal processors moan.

"I want you with me Optimus, and I want you to be with me forever," Arcee said as she opened up her chest revealing a light blue and lavender shining spark. Optimus gaped in awe, he responded to her request with a loving manner,

"Me too, but don't tell this to anyone yet, wait until tomorrow. Ratchet is going to be asking us questions for the whole week if we don't tell him tomorrow," Optimus said with a chuckle. Arcee giggled and purred,

"Yes sir!" Optimus' face blushed when Arcee always called him 'sir' he gently kissed Arcee again and his chest opened up revealing the Matrix or Leadership in its dagger form and Optimus' spark. It glowed an amazing electric blue and sparkled a beautiful white light in the center. Arcee reached for it and she played with it and twirled it. She felt like a little sparkling playing with Optimus' spark. Optimus kissed her forehead and said,

"You ready?"

Arcee averted her optics and then looked them into Optimus',

"Yes, I love you and always will," She then placed her spark on top of Optimus' and their sparks collided. It made a beautiful array of colors; Arcee grabbed her mate's face and kissed it tenderly, she ran her fingers down to Optimus' aft, she then held him tightly and Optimus held on to Arcee's waist. A splash of sparkles than bursted out of their colliding sparks. Floating into the air and fading.

"Now you will always be forever mine," Optimus said as he parted their kiss. Arcee giggled and kissed Optimus' cheek.

"Can you tell me what you said now? Spark mates don't keep secrets," Arcee said with a devious smile.

"Fine, I said that-,"Suddenly Optimus got a cut off by a commlink from Ratchet; he didn't sound too happy…

"OPTIMUS PRIME! WHERE THE FRAG ARE YOU? I KNOW IT'S YOUR DAY OFF BUT ITS ALREADY 10:30 PM? AND WHERE IS ARCEE?—"

"Ya where is Arcee?" a small male voice said on the line.

"Come on Raff! Dance to the music!" Miko said strumming on her electric guitar.

"I'm here with Optimus, Ratchet, and Jack Bumblebee is gonna bring you home tonight, I'm running late," Arcee said with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh ok, see you tomorrow Arcee!" Jack shouted over the noise.

"WELL WHERE WERE YOU TWO TODAY?" Ratchet said with an unanswered tone.

"We just…went out for a long…drive," Optimus said holding Arcee against his waist. "And we watched sparks fly in the night sky,"

"WELL I AM SENDING A GROUND-BRIDGE TOO YOUR CORDINATES! SEE YOU IN 10 MINUTES! AND I MEAN IT!" Ratchet said before hanging up the line. Arcee laughed and stood up off the berth, as did Optimus. She hugged Optimus' waist and with their size difference, Optimus grabbed Arcee by her waist, bringing her up to his height, and kissed her tenderly. Arcee's heeled feet raised a bit in pleasure and love. A ground bridge then opened in front of them and Ratchet came through from the other side.

"In the ground bridge, NOW," he said demandingly and walked back to base.

_Sweetie, why does Ratchet sound like our parents? _Arcee commlinked Optimus on a private link.

_Ratchet is an old bot dear, he is strict, and I'm guessing the children put him through a lot. Love you. _Optimus responded.

_Hehehe, I love you too!_ Arcee smiled but before she walked into the ground-bridge, she kissed Optimus cheek and walked into the ground-bridge slowly. Swaying her hips side to side, hoping that Optimus saw every second of it. And he did.

_Oh frag she makes my servos go crazy. Oh Primus, don't wake me up from this amazing dream. _Optimus thought. He then walked into the ground-bridge with a loving smile on his face.

**DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY MEGASCREAM TFA SLASH FIC! AND U READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! LOL 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**IF YOU WANT TO POKE THE PANDA! Then go to the zoo or take a trip to China, CUZ THTS NOT WT I AM HERE FOR! Yet…x3 I'm grounded for like 3 weeks cuz I didn't answer my phone when my parents called me during my ballroom lesson with my boyfriend! So I gotta be sneaky! Enjoy! And look forward to my MEGSxSS fanfic coming along the way! And this chapter is not as sticky/slash like ch.2 and sorry I didn't put this up on Friday night but I have a good reason! It was pouring here in Vegas so my internet connection went poof! **

**CHAPTER 3:**

Optimus leaned the wall and crossed his arms while Ratchet nagged on about last night. It was 7 A.M. in Jasper, Nevada, Optimus was with Ratchet monitoring any Decepticon activity across the world. But at the same time Ratchet started running his vocal possessors about being out at night for that long and how they could have a Decepticon ambush at base. Optimus smirked and then he got a commlink from a familiar bot.

::: Good Morning, Prime::: Arcee said with a greeting tone.

::: Good Moring my little spark mate::: Optimus responded with a smile.

::: So where are you hun?:::

::: I'm with Ratchet at the Command Center:::

::: DOING WHAT?::: Arcee said with a stern voice.

::: Nothing sweetspark!::: Optimus said; his optics widening to full size.

:::Hehehe, I know, I am just messing with you hun.:::Arcee chuckled. Optimus chuckled lightly and Ratchet turned around saying,

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"What do you mean Ratchet?" Optimus said with a small smirk.

"Your laughing at something, and I didn't say a word," Ratchet said with a stern look on his face. "Are you talking to someone on the commlinks?"

"Nuh-n-no…" Optimus said with a stutter. Ratchet then scoffed and rolled his eyes and said he needed to get something from his hanger. Arcee then came out of the hall her face planted with a loving smile.

"Hi sweetie!" Arcee ran to Optimus and gave him a warm hug around his waist. Optimus places his hands around her waist and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Recharge well sweetspark?" Optimus smiled.

"Yes, because I know that you will be here when I wake up," Arcee said, her optics sparking with glee. Optimus picked her up by her waist and kissed her lip plates lovingly. Arcee's spark raced and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ratchet then walked in with Bulkhead and Bumblebee holding a large item chewed out during the Scraplet invasion.

They walked in on Optimus and Arcee switching energon saliva. Bulkhead's jaw dropped and his optics blinked multiple times. Bumblebee dropped his half of the large rod onto Ratchet's foot and the young mech's optics widened to full size. Ratchet yelped when the large metal rod fell on his foot. He looked up from rubbing hit metal foot and he saw Optimus carrying Arcee by her aft, carrying her to his height, both of them kissing passionately.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS, WHATARE YOU DOING PRIME? ARCEE?" Ratchet shouted causing Optimus and Arcee to part their kiss.

"Well…ugghhh…"Arcee said averting her eyes. Optimus set her down and she and Optimus turned their heads opposite ways.

"YOU WERE KISSING OPTIMUS!" Ratchet yelled waving his arms around over his head. Bumblebee responded with confused beeps. Bulkhead shook his large head and asked,

"What is going on here!" Arcee twisted the tip of her foot to the floor. Optimus sighed and told Arcee.

"Arcee do you want to tell them now?

"We might as well," Arcee responded with a sigh. She scooted over to Optimus and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her helmet on his chest. Optimus hugged Arcee closer to his chest linking his arms around her small femme waist.

"Well Ratchet, Arcee and I-" Optimus was interrupted.

"Are sparkmates now!" Arcee said clinging to Optimus' arm and with a huge smile on her face. Optimus looked down at her with those "I-was-going-to-say-that" kind of looks and Arcee shrugged her shoulders and said,

"What? I wanted to finish the sentence, I wanted to tell them," the joyful femme said, saying sorry with a kiss on his cheekplate. Optimus' small frown turned into a soft smile and he kissed her forehead.

"AHH HEEEMMM!" Ratchet said with a stern look on his face. "SPARKMATES? Are you sure that is safe? The Decepticons might use that against us,"

"They will never know," Optimus said with a concern look on his face clutching Arcee tightly. Arcee then commlinked Optimus,

:::Don't worry Optimus, they won't hurt me or you.":::

:::I know my sweet, you're a very tough spark to break. And I will never let them touch you::: He responded in a protective manner.

:::I know you wouldn't and if they ever took you apart I would rip ever one of their sparks out and crush them in my hands, I just don't want you hurt…:::Arcee responded in a loving, worried manner.

Optimus then ended the commlink.

_Let's just hope they won't know Optimus, let's just hope not…_ Ratchet thought.

"Hey Arcee, I didn't think I would have to do a car pool today with Bumblebee again, what happened?" Jack questioned, his head cocked to the side.

"Oh, ya sorry I forgot Jack, I've just been a little busy," Arcee said with a small smile. Bumblebee then whispered small beeps and noises into Raff's ear.

"WHOA REALLY? THEY ARE BEE?" Raff blurted out loudly. Arcee then turned her head sharply at them.

"WHAT?"

"N-nothing! Hehehe!" Raff said biting his lower lip.

"Oh no way! They are since when Bulkhead?" Miko questioned as she sat on Bulkhead's shoulder as they walked in to the Command Center.

"We just found out today we walked in on theeeemmm…"Bulkhead's voice started to trail off.

"DOING WHAT? DOING whaaaaa….Hiiiiii Arceeeee! "Miko tried to say casually. Arcee's optics started to widen a lot and her air vents where whirling hot air with fury. She balled up her fists and narrowed her optics towards Bulkhead and Bumblebee. She growled at them and yelled,

"BULKHEAD, BUMBLEBEE WHAT DID YOU TELL MIKO AND RAFF?" She then transformed her arm into a sonic blaster/energon blade. Optimus then came into their 'little discussion'.

"Arcee, what is going on here?" He questioned.

"That's what I'm trying to find out from these to frag bots," Arcee said retracting her weapons.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead?" Optimus said crossing his arms. Both of the nervous bots sighed in defeat.

"We told them that you…well…ummm…sparkmates…" Bulkhead squeaked out shielding his arms above his head, Bumblebee doing the same with a few little beeps.

"WHAT?" They both said with fury. Jack then looked at Arcee with confusion and then got out his wallet. He took out $20 and gave it to Miko.

"Ha, I win the bet! Told you they would eventually get together!"Miko blurted out. She then say two pairs of optics looking right at her and She turned her head towards Optimus and Arcee; who's optics where narrowed and their faces stern.

"Oops…"Miko said. Arcee then sighed and commlinked Optimus.

:::I wasn't planning t have the kids know about it hun…:::

:::I know but what can we do, they already know.:::Optimus returned with a sigh.

:::Ya I guess, I mean who else will they tell? They can't even tell anyone we exist:::

:::You got a point, oh well. We don't have to explain anything to them, because it seems that Bulkhead and Bumblebee have already.::: They both turned their heads towards the two embarrassed bots across the room. Arcee shook her head and ended the commlink.

"So, when did this start to happen?" Jack asked placing his eyes to the floor.

"Ummm…last night…" Arcee told him averting her optics to Optimus'. Jack nodded and smiled. He was happy that Arcee was happy, she was like a big sister to him, literally, 25 feet of BIG SISTER! He then suggested Miko and Raff to a video game rally. Miko backed out and she said she was gonna tag along later. She hopped off of the catwalk and ran down the hallway to the other rooms. Arcee took Optimus hand and led him to his quarters. Miko then popped her head from the other side of the wall. She looked around her surroundings and saw that Ratchet working on the ground-bridge, Raff and Jack playing video games, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee watching them.

So Miko ran following Arcee and Optimus into his hanger.

**MIKO'S POV:**

Hehehe I get to see them making-out! Score! Snap shot time!

**NORMAL POV:**

Optimus then walked into his hanger and the large metal door shut closed before Miko could get in."Darn it!" Miko said as she walked away disappointed.

Optimus sat down in his chair with Arcee on his lap.

"Huh, who knew it would be such a fuss about us together, well you're a Prime and I'm just a regular femme."

"You're not just any femme, you're _my _femme," Optimus said kissing her lip plates tenderly.

"And you're my strong mech, I love you so much,"

"I love you too my little spark," Optimus said grabbing her aft. Arcee touched Optimus' face with her hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly a Ratchet came bursting through the door and blurted out in a nervous tone,

"OPTIMUS! I FOUND READINGS OF A DARK ENERGON SOURCE GOING TOWARDS OUR BASE! AND 7 OTHER NORMAL ENERGON READINGS! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Optimus and Arcee then parted their kiss quickly and got up.

"Megatron…" Optimus growled.

"How did they figure out the location of our base?" Arcee said concerned.

"I don't know but they are heading straight for it," Ratchet said facing his head towards the floor. Bulkhead then ran in shouting that there are 8 Decepticons just miles away from here. Arcee grabbed Optimus hand and fire up the ground bridge to the coordinates right under the Decepticons location.

"I won't let them near here without a fight, and I _won't_ let them near you," Arcee said as she kissed Optimus' cheek and ran into the ground bridge. Optimus nodded and ran into the ground-bridge as well as Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Miko tried to get away and but Bulkhead put her down on the catwalk next to Jack; Jack held her shoulders and Miko scoffed and slapped Jack on the arm and sat down on the couch. Ratchet turned off the ground-bridge and turned on Optimus' and Arcee's commlinks and spoke to both of them.

::: Optimus, you need to avoid being severely hit by Megatron or Starscream, any hard hit will affect Arcee too, you too Arcee. But if you have any contact near your spark chambers it may account to having a spark-attack or going into stasis lock.:::

:::Don't worry Ratchet, and thanks for the tip::: Arcee said in return looking at Optimus with loving optics. Optimus kissed her forehead and then they jumped out of the ground-bridge Megatron, Starscream, and 6 other 'Cons landed in front of the four of the armed Autobots.

"What do you want Megatron?" Optimus said as he stepped on foot in front of him.

"I want to rip your spark out and destroy earth!" Megatron shouted, "And maybe even take your little femme and force her to make me little sparklings for my Decepticon army!" When Optimus heard this his air vents huffed with hot fury and anger showed in his optics. Arcee growled in fury hearing what he threatened to do to Optimus. Megatron's optics widened and an evil grin came across his face. He laughed evilly and questioned Optimus crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side,

"Oh, what's wrong Optimus? You don't like me taking your little femme bot? I might even change her programming and turn her into my little Decepticon," Arcee clenched her fists together and narrowed her optics towards Megatron.

"You will never be able to take Arcee, and for as long as my spark lives you will never be able to destroy this planet and its people," Optimus said triumphantly. Megatron chuckled and smiled evilly,

"I was hoping you would say that Prime!" Megatron shouted. Megatron lunged himself towards Optimus, blasting his null ray towards Prime's head. Prime dodged it easily and Bumblebee returned it with a counter attack with his energon blasters. Starscream then flew over and attacked Arcee, Arcee jumped up and kicked Starscream in the face with her heel. She extracted her sonic blasters and energon blades. Starscream took his claw out and started to lung towards her torso, the femme then shot Starscream in the neck, she ran towards him and jumps up and dismounted behind the winged mech. He turned around and Arcee punched him in the face. Starscream fell to the hot desert ground and he held his torso. Arcee walked towards the injured Starscream and kicked him onto his back and walked over him and ran towards Optimus.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THAT LITTLE FEMME OPTIMUS?" Megatron shouted.

"SHE IS AN AUTOBOT AND WE NEVER LEAVE A TEAMMATE BEHIND!" Optimus said as he blasted Megatron in his chest. Megatron slashed at Optimus with his claws and punctured his lower armor and slowly, energon dripped down from his side. Megatron threw Optimus towards a large boulder, almost breaking Prime's back. Optimus gripped his side, groaned in pain and he blasted Megatron in the face, causing the large silver mech to soar far away from Optimus.

Arcee ran towards her injured spark mate, biting her lower lip. Seeing him injured she ran faster than she ever could in her life. She then stopped I her tracks and gripped her side and fell to her knees. She bit her lower lip and slowly got up. The hurt femme limped towards her sparkmate slowly. Bumblebee then ran towards Arcee while Bulkhead went to Optimus. Bumblebee supported Arcee over his shoulder and helped her walk towards Optimus.

Suddenly Megatron flew right over them and knocking Bulkhead away from Prime. Megatron placed a foot on Prime's chestplates and kicked him onto his back. Optimus moaned in pain and Arcee's optics then widened slightly and she cried out in pain. Megatron turned his head towards the sound and smacked Optimus across the face hard with his null ray. Optimus spit out some energon and tried to get up. Arcee shouted in pain and held the left side of her face. Megatron turned his head again towards Arcee and Bumblebee and then got a commlink from Starscream.

:::Sir, it seems that Prime and the femme are sparkmates:::

:::Really? Starscream use the shock ray on the little femme and then call for a ground bridge::: Megatron commanded. Starscream nodded and snuck up behind Arcee and Bumblebee. He shocked Bumblebee in the back, making Bee curl up into a little ball, unable to move. Starscream then shocked Arcee in the back and Arcee screamed out in pain and fell; her face down to the hot ground. Optimus looked towards Arcee; he gasped in fear for the first time in his life and then he felt a painful shock go across his wounded metal body. Megatron then looked towards Arcee once again and smiled. He walked over towards the femme.

"Thank you for your little…sparkmate Optimus," Megatron laughed evilly and called in a ground-bridge. He slung the injured femme over his shoulder and chuckled.

"O-Optimus…" Arcee said weakly.

"A-Arcee!" Optimus said with all he had left. He reached out a hand and then the ground-bridge closed. Optimus started crying energon tears over the loss of his sparkmate.

**OPTIMUS POV**

No, no…Arcee is in the hands of Megatron! What am I going to do? What will they do to my sweet? When I get Arcee back, he is going to regret ever taking my sparkmate. If they hurt her I will destroy all of them. Oh Arcee I hope you are not going to get hurt…

**A/N: OOOOH! What will happen to Arcee? What is going to happen at the Decepticon base? Don't forget about my MegaScream fanfic! Coming in about a week or 2! Oh and for my pleasure and yours ch. 4 is ugghhh well maybe just for **_**MY pleasure **_**but the next chapter is going to be sticky and there will be…BWHAHAHAHAH i wnt tell...well i just fixed some of my ideas and im editing this at this very moment fools.**

**DON'T KILL ME OR NO MORE OTHER FANFICTIONS AND MEGASCREAM FOR U! OR IF U TRY TO KILL ME I WILL KILL U! lol jk I luv u guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FUCK I AM SOOOOO LATE ON THIS CHAPTER…IM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT SCHOOL STARTED ON AUGUST 23, I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTIME TO DO IT…(WELL I HAD THE WEEKENDS BUT I HAVE TO TEACH 5****TH**** GRADE RELIGION CLASSES, POINTE, HIP-HOP, AND BALLET. THEN I HAVE TO GO TO GYMNASTICS) FRIK IT AND DIE TERRIBLY…UR JUST LUCKY THAT I AT LEAST PUT IT UP OK? SO ENJOY AND FRAG IT…LUV U GUYZ! **

**PS: WHAT SHOULD I BE FOR HALLOWEEN?**

Chapter 4:

Arcee woke up in a dark room, chained up to the wall, head hanging low. She was all dented, bruised, and badly cut. Energon dripped out of her; she felt like her body weighed 1000 tons and Cybertron was lying on her shoulders. She struggled to break away from the hot cuffs burning her wrists and melting the metal slowly off of her. She winced in pain, I felt as if a scraplet was eating away at her wrists with their hot metal teeth. Yet she was being held captive by Megatron…NOT THE BEST THING TO DO AFTER A DAY OF BEING SPARKMATES WITH OPTIMUS. _When I get out of here Megatron is gonna get_ _a taste of my foot._ She kicked the cold metal wall with her heel and it made a loud bang. It echoed through the small cell, and rang through the heads of Decepticon's in the other rooms. She laughed at the confused voices from Decepticons that slowly echoed into her cell.

She tried to break free using her energon blades. No use…Well at least she tried, yet she was barely strong enough to clench her fists. So she just hung there hurt and it felt like her wrists where going to melt to the core and then she would fall as soon as the melted off. It was actually a good idea for a while, but yet again she wouldn't be able to fight off the other Decepticons when she was finally free. She sighed in disbelief and started to hum a tune Optimus played for her recharging the night before she was captured. She then started to cry; humming that tune reminded her of Optimus but she was still happy when she sang it…

**:::AUTOBOT BASS:::**

"Optimus you don't have to go scouting for energon with Bee today you know," Ratchet said. "Bulkhead can go," He said sharply moving his head towards Bulkhead.

"Wait me? Why not…oh…never mind… Ya, I think I'll go now," Bulkhead motioning Bumblebee towards him. Bumblebee responded with a few beeps and clicks and then looked towards Optimus. He made a low tone and Optimus responded with a simple nod and a small smile. The large mech then got up and walked to his quarters, trudging his feet against the cold concrete floor

"Poor Optimus…" Miko said with a soft tone. "The one day they were gonna have some alone time with each other, the Decepticons HAVE to come in and ruin it all! And take Arcee with them! I mean really!" Miko threw her hands in the air and plopped down on the couch. She turned on the TV and surfed the channels. Jack sat next to her and nodded. He looked at the ceiling and kicked his feet up on the small coffee table in-front of them. _I hope Arcee is ok, if not then what will happen to Optimus? Why did Megatron take Arcee, he has plenty of prisoners already, and he has all that power too…unless…_Jack got up and ran to Optimus' quarters. Hoping that it wasn't too late…

**I NO THE CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THTS BECAUSE THE SCHOOL LAPTOP DIED ON ME AND WIPED OUT 5 PAGES OF WORK AND I WAS FURIOUS SO I MADE IT SHORT AND WITH A CLIFFHANGER, MORE IS SOON TO COME AND HOPEFULLY ON TIME WITH ALL THE TIME THAT I DON'T HAVE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAI GUYS! I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON FOR GIVING UP AFTER 4 CHAPTERS…BUT I HAVE RETURNED AND I AM NOT DEAD! OK I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON OTHER FANFICS THAT WILL BE UPLOADED SOON! AND ANYWAYS WHAT A GOOD WAT TO START THE YEAR BY BEGINNING ANOTHER CHAPTER! Heehee I HOPE U GUYS ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Arcee hung from the wall with the chains searing her wrists. She had finally given up, it was been more than a year since she had been in this slagging cell. She had been battered up and she was almost at the point of dying. Her vision started to get blurry and she was seeing white occasionally. She felt her spark start to give way and she was at the merge of almost being one with the All Spark until Airachnid came bursting through the cell door. With a disgusted look on her stern face.

"Oh Arcee, oh it _pities_ me to see you in such a _fragile state_," Airachnid said as she walked around the weak Autobot saying her words with much emphasis.

"What…do you want…Airachnid?" Arcee spat out weakly.

"Everything…but Lord Megatron orders me to bring you to him in Sickbay. For an…experiment of some sort,"

"W-Wha-What experi-" and before Arcee could finish her sentence the large spider shot webs at her mouth, unshackled her chains and slumped her over her shoulder and quickly crawled away.

Arcee looked up at her rival and Airachnid slapped the weak femme's face. Arcee made a muffled scream of pain and Airachnid laughed and threw her on the medical berth, shackling her legs and wrists to the sides of the berth.

"Lord Megatron, I have the prisoner…" Airachnid exclaimed. Megatron then came out of the shadows, Knockout close behind him. Airachnid took her free hand and ripped the webs off of Arcee's mouth. Arcee hissed curses at them in the common Cybertronian tongue and wiggled around struggling to break free of her chains.

"Airachnid, be gentle with her, we need her alive for her change," Megatron said as he raised a hand at her. Airachnid rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall next to the berth, still looking at Arcee.

"Change? What change? What are you going to do to me? Optimus will have you head for—" and she fell silent when Knockout shot her with a drug.

"Knockout, when you are done reprogramming her systems, bring he to me, " and with that Megatron walked out of the room to leave Knockout to his work.

**Autobot Base:**

"Optimus!" Jack said as he ran into the Autobot's command center.

"What is is Jack?" Optimus asked not looking up from his work trying to find Decepticon ship holding his bond mate.

"Megatron is gonna turn Arcee into a Decepticon! He is going to use that against you!"

Optimus then froze in his tracks. He understood what Jack said, it all made sense, Megatron was going to turn Arcee into a Decepticon for the downfall of the Autobots.

" Ratchet!" Optimus called over his shoulder, "We need to find Megatron and fast before—" Optimus froze and clamped his head, it throbbed, and it felt as if someone was toying with his circuitry. His spark then started to throb and he fell to the floor. Ratchet ran into the control room and dragged him onto the medical berth.

"It's an emergency signal…the Decepticons are doing something to Arcee, and I have a feeling its affecting Optimus too," Ratchet said as he tried to locate Arcee's signal.

**Back in Decepticon Base  
><strong>

After a few hours, Knockout came into Megatron's throne and whispered something in the Cybertronian tongue.

"So Arcee is ready?" Megatron said as he stood up from his throne. "Or should I say, Strika," Megatron turned around and took a look at Arcee—I mean Strika. The femme wastotally changed from the inside out. Arcee now thought like a Decepticon, the Decepticon brand on her left arm. She was no longer a took vehicle mode on the ground, she was now a flier, like most of the Decepticons. Her frame was as black at the Pit and her eyes were the same blood red as Megatron's. She had wings facing down from her back, opposite from Megatron's SIC and bondmate(that's a different story xD) Starscream. She had streaks of purple dancing down her frame and her lip plates her a cold blood red, matching her eyes. A scowl on her face looking around her surroundings,

"Strika at your service Lord Megatron," Strika said planting an evil look on her face as she lifted a hand to her helm.

" You did quite a fine job Knockout," Megatron said as he circled the new improved Arcee. "Strika show me what kind of abilities you have aquired." Strika then raised her right arm and activated her null ray shooting the passing by Vehicon. Then twirling and pulling a sword from her back and placing the tip under Megatron's chin. Megatron smiled and lowered her sword.

"You will be a fine addition to my army," Megatron said as he guided Strika away from the command center.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THEY WILL EVENTUALLY GET LONGER**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I am a terrible person! I haven't been to my computer in ages! I try to write it on my iPad but it wont let me! Sorry but I am finally starting this chapter! Hee hee, hope you enjoy! Remember we left off where Arcee is now Strika…**

Chapter 6

Optimus paced slowly across his room, helm lowered and arms crossed. He walked towards his desk and grabbed a box with common Cybertronian written across the top. _For my special sweetie, _it read on thetop at the bottom of the box it had Arcee's name written in a fuchsia tone, the color oh high grade. Optimus stroked the written print with his thumb for a moment, he then opened the box, inside was a datapad. It had a picture of both of the bots on the screen. Optimus smiled, he swiped the screen and it brought up another page. A poem, written in common Cybertronian. _For my favorite commander_

It had in scripted at the top.

_For the battles we face_

_The hardships that hit us_

_The bullets we take_

_The punches we encounter_

_The love we have_

_Is much stronger_

_You are mine_

_I am yours_

_I love you with all my spark_

_The bitter cold we felt_

_The warm touch of your hands_

_The kiss we shared_

_Our sparks conjoined_

_I love you my sweet Optimus_

_We are one_

Optimus sat on his berth. Read the small poem a few times, his optics welled up with lubricant. He set the datapad down next to him. He covered his helm with his hand and cried. _I'm sorry Arcee, I couldn't save you. I'm sorry…_Optimus thought. He buried his optics in his hands and wept.

**On the Nemesis:**

Strika felt a feeling spark that she couldn't explain. She suddenly felt sadness and regret. She heard a voice in her head saying 'I'm sorry I couldn't save you' and 'I love you and I miss you, please come back to me'. But what really hit her was when she repeatedly heard the name Arcee. It sounded familiar, she didn't know where her processors had heard this name before. She got frustrated by the feeling she had. She couldn't make it go away. It was deep in her spark. She marched furiously into Knockout's med-bay.

"FIX THIS!" She screeched.

"F-fix what Arc- I mean Strika?" Knockout said nervously. Strika walked over to knockout and pointed to her chest. Knockout looked down smiled deviously.

"NO! NOT THAT!" Strika smacked Knockout with the back of her hand. "MY SPARK! TH-THIS FEELING!" She yelled.

"I-I cant exactly fix what you feel in your spark Strika,"

"I FEEL SAD AND REGRETFUL FOR NO APPARENT REASON, I DON'T KNOW WHY"

"Oh dear, Strika, these are your own emotions, control yourself and take a stasis nap maybe then it will go away. In the mean time please leave me alone, you can see I am trying to fix Breakdown's eye, or whats left of it…"

Strika whined and stomped away, angrily mumbling things incomprehensible under her furious tone.

"Arcee is quite a handful now than she is a decepticon huh Knockout?" Breakdown mumbled.

"Shut up so I can fix your eye, you had me worried sick!" Knock out said as he kissed Breakdown's forehead. Strika looked back and saw Knockout kiss his lover on the forehead. She looked down and walked steadily to her room.

Strika sat on her berth and rested her helm into her hand. She lied down on her berth and shut her optics. _Maybe I should try and get some sleep, that might help me._ Strika flipped to her side and fell into stasis.

Strika found herself in a, um…what do those humans call it? Oh yes, a dream. She walked across this dirt road, she seemed familiar with this road. She didn't know how but she did. The small femme came across a plateau, she stopped at the side. Then suddenly there where doors that slid open, she walked inside and the doors slid back shut behind her. As she walked further into the little tunnel, she stumbled across a giant insignia on the floor presented to her. She was at the Autobot base. She couldn't believe it, she quickly warmed up her null rays and walked slowly, pointing her null rays infront of wherever she walked. She somehow knew where she was heading. She then stumbled across a pair of doors. It had the name Optimus Prime carved into the side. She stumbled back and the pair of doors slid open. Inside, she found the fearless Autobot leader, the strong brickwall, the emotionless soldier, was actually crying…She lowered her guns and walked over to the crying Autobot.

"I'm sorry Arcee, I couldn't save you, its all my fault," Optimus mumbled.

"Wait, who is Arcee?" She exclaimed towards Prime. She sat next to him on the berth. She didn't feel afraid, she didn't feel disgust over him. She actually _liked_ him, maybe thought he was a bit cute, she tried to overlap her hand over his, but her hand went through him. As if she was non-existent. Then she remembered. This was a dream. She looked over the large Autobot's lap and found a datapad. She looked over it and saw a picture of a femme about her size with Optimus, they were holding hands. She took a closer look at the femme, she looked familiar, she didn't know where she saw her before. She looked up at the Autobot leader, she felt pity for him, she wanted to tell him it was ok. She stood up on the berth gave him a small kiss on the cheek. And Awoke from stasis.

Optimus looked up, brought his hand to his cheek and questioned. He felt as if as if Arcee were here, in this room, for just a mere moment. He looked around the room, he heard a faint voice in his head. _It's going to be alright, don't cry, please don't cry. _Arcee's voice ringed in his head. He looked at his datapad, stroked the picture of Arcee and stood up.

"I am going to find her, even if it means giving up my spark." He said boomed triumphantly, and he walked out of his quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys! Im baaack! It was my birthday 2 Saturdays ago! Ha ha! Luved it! Saw THG 5 more times!(read the series more than 10 times, rereading Mockingjay at the moment!) Comment in the comments(or as I say the crotch) my fellow THG fans(ONLY ONES WHO ACTUALLY HAVE READ THE TRILOGY SWEET PUMKINS!) on how you feel about Catching Fire coming out on November 22, 2013 and how Gary Ross will NOT continue with the franchise! Also Mockingjay is going to become a two parter! What are your opinions on this guys? Yes? No? Comment in the crotch young ones! Oh and for you posers who think you are a fan of THG just because you say the movie, THIINK AGAIN, your not, and if you are, tell me who Madge Undersee is. Also I got another question! Team Peeta(sorry Bitches I know u love him and all but Josh Hutcherson/Peeta Mellark is mine, called dibs when I read the book and when I saw Josh Hutcherson in Zathura and Bridge To Terebithia), or…Team Gale(you can have him all you want honey munchkins), ooooor…Team Haymitch(Josh and Liam made this team up), or if you're a guy(who is obviously STRAIGHT) Team Katniss! All right im interrupting your time from the story my sweets, comment in the crotch your opinions and LEGGO SEE WHERE WE HAVE LEFT OFF!**

****

As Optimus walked out of his quarters, Strika followed him out of the room. Optimus marched into the control room and asked Ratchet if he could track Arcee's life signal.

"I don't know if it is a computer glitch or something else; but her life signal is right here!" Arcee looked all around, up, down, left, right,-she even did a whole 360. She didn't see any femme anywhere.

"If fact, right next to you," Rachet continued.

Arcee was in awe when she heard this because, for a fact. She was the only bot/con standing next to the Prime. She was about to scream out to them, WHO EVER _ARCEE_ IS, SHE ISNT HERE! But she dodnt get the chance. Because she woke up, with the data pad she saw Optimus holding in his hand just moments ago. The one which had the poem of common Cybertronian printed on it, the one which had the photo of him and this Arcee hugging, the one which made him cry. .…

"I don't see her life signal anymore," Rachet explained to Optimus in a pitiful tone. Funny because Strika just left her "dream" at the same time. Optimus hung his head and leaned against the railing of the platform. Prime then jolted up, with an idea, he thought of his sparkbond, how him and Arcee knew her location, thoughts, pains, joys, etc. He thought for a moment. In a few seconds he knew her exact pinpointed location, but then suddenly he felt a strange phenomenon started to occur. He began to think like a decepticon, strange thought to kill everyone in the room. He instantly ended the connection. He walked away, shaking his head and entered his quarters. But, what the Autobot leader didn't realize that Arcee WAS there, yet she wasn't there as Arcee the Autobot he knew and loved. Arcee was now the Decepticon with a totally different identity. Strika was a totally new Bot/Con. New personality, looks, feelings, thoughts, ect. And so for one of the few times in his Prime life. Optimus, wept.

Strika roamed the halls of the Nemesis, clutching the datapad to her chassis. She didn't know what this feeling was, she was still learning about these new "feelings" she felt every time she thought of Optimus. She was totally oblivious about the fact she was meant to be an Autobot and was sparkbonded with the Autobot leader. Strika tried to shake it away and held her head don low and walked fast towards the MedBay.

"Knockout, have you seen Meagtron? I want to ask him something," Arcee eagerly asked.

"No, why? But I have seen a mighty nice frame wandering around here about now," Knockout smirked and leaned over the medical desk. Strika, moved a claw and smacked Knockout on the cheekplate. She turned on her heel and strutted quickly away.

"Damn, she is feisty. I like it," Knockout murmured as he got back to work.

Strika walked into the Command Center and found Megatron, turned back, hands behind him, looking out the clear wall.

"Lord Megatron, I have a query," Strika mentioned as she quickly saluted her leader.

"What is it Strika? Does it involve any reports with the Autobots? If not, I suggest you exit now," Megatron exclaimed, back still turned towards her. He raised his claw and Strika lowered her arm from her forehead.

"Actually, it _does_ involve the Autobots, Lord Megatron. Actually, this certain report involves their leader. _Optimus Prime," _Strika exclaimed as she slowly walked towards the tyrant. Megatron's attention was then finally reached. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the small femme.

"Continue," Megatron said darkly.

"It involves an account I received just a few clicks ago, I seem to have received their leaders weakness. He has a love for a small femme named, Arcee." Megatron was then jolted up. _Has she found out about our plans? Has our weapon turned against us? _He thought. "It seems that this is a new weakness about their leader. Thank you for receiving this information, Strika," Megatron quickly spoke, " You may go now," He quickly ushered her out. Strika bowed and quickly left. _I'm going to find out what's going on, I think our fearless leader is hiding a few secrets of his own. _Strika thought and she walked to her quarters fell into stasis.

Strika found herself in another dream. She walked around through Optimus room, it was large, much larger than her own, defiantly. She looked over and saw that the Autobot leader was also in stasis on his berth. She turned around and saw a mech overcastting her. She looked up and saw that it was Optimus Prime. But not exactly, it was his mind escaping into the dream realm. She was terrified, she never met him up close and she didn't want to hurt him after all he has went through. Damn it! Now she felt pity! She quivered in fear tried to run but was supposedly glued in place. Optimus looked down at the femme. He thought _She resembles much like Arcee, long legs, facial structure, her optics may be red but they have the same warm feeling as Arcee had. She even made the little sound she makes when she is scared. _Optimus didn't want to hurt the suspicious femme but he didn't trust her very much either. He looked on her wing struts and saw the Decepticon insignia on it. He quickly lowered his head to meet her optics and asked darkly, "Young femme, who are you and what are you doing here?" To be honest Optimus saw to intention to hurt her. He felt a presence that told him not to hurt her. She seemed like Arcee, but he didn't know it was Arcee.

"I-I-I don't know, I just appeared here after I fell into stasis. I don't know what I am doing here really, please don't hurt me," For the first time Strika felt fear, but she was in the territory of a Prime. But Optimus was thrown back. She even SOUNDED like Arcee! But a tad bit, she had the same strong voice that always calmed his nerves after a fight. He immediately took her arm and jerked her towards a wall. Pinning her there, but in a chasse action. His spark belonged to Arcee, no one else. Even is this random femme resembled her he didn't care. But there was something that told him this was Arcee, he gave the decepticon a kiss. Strika didn't know what was happening, but she leaned in. She liked it, but was startled when the Prime broke it. "I had to check, I don't know but it maybe," he murmured. And his figure slowly disappeared. She then saw the prime sit straight up in his berth and touch his mouthplates, murmur something incomprehensible and walked out of the room. Strika then strived to know what the last thing he said was, she didn't know what it means but she knew it was for her. She then awoke from her vision and curled up on her berth and hung her head low.

**Thanks for reading little ducks! I hope u enjoyed, I mixed it up a bit! Too and special thanks to my sista friend here: [Gurlindacornr] read her stories they are amazing! She is by bestfriend and deserves as many amazing people reviewing her stories like u guys! Thanks for reading and remember to comment in the crotch the question I asked in the A/N up there! Thanks loves! 3 hugs and kisses! Bunny Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: After about two months of procrastination, I have finally written chapter 8 :D. Sorry, I just finished school and finals. So hopefully there is less procrastination than my school days. But anyways! SUMMER BREAK! Yes! I was going to go see the One Direction concert in Vegas with my friend Ari, but instead, I bailed and went to see the Pacquiao fight because for one thing I am a Filipino and I have so much Filipino Pride!I AM IN SO MUCH SHOCK, PACQUIAO LOST TO BRADLEY BY DECISION. HE WON DEFINATLY, I FUCKIN CRIED, BOXING IS DEAD. But anyways, Im hopefully going to write more, im going to be working in a theatre production Bye Bye Birdie! And I just moved houses! Oh im busy! Well not really, this is only like 1/6****th**** of my summer. The rest is all laziness and procrastination…xP lol Well I hope you guys enjoy your Summer vacation! And Enjoy Chapter 8! Hopefully I will have a lot more chapters I will get to work on during the summer so you will hopefully see more of my writing! **

Chapter 8

Strika rubbed her optics groggily, twisting her neck cables and slowly uncurling herself from her little ball in the corner. She thought to herself _Maybe I should have had slept on my berth instead of tht corner. _She nodded to herself and stretched her limbs; she walked towards her desk and grabbed a datapad. **STRATEGY AND PLANS MEETING AT 10:30 **It flashed on the screen. _Scrap! I'm late for the meeting and its 11:10! _Strika threw her datapad on her berth, but it bounced off and landed on the floor. The rushed femme groaned and rushed though the door towards the meeting room. She pushed emvery Decepticon drone out of the way running thought the narrow halls of the Nemesis towards the conference room.

Pushing open the doors, she screamed

"I'm here!" Every pair of optics were on her, she could feel Megatron's blood red eyes staring at her. She brought her head down and quickly sat her seat next to Megatron's.

" Your late," the warlord exclaimed. " Have a good excuse?"

"Well-I-ummm," Strika stuttered still keeping her head down low so she didn't have to see the tyrants optics staring her down. "Over recharged?" She quickly raised her arms above her head to shield herself from the tyrants wrath. Quaking in fear she dared to look up, he looked angered, but not as angered when he found Starscream talking back at him.

" I will let it pass this time. Battle strategy is a very important matter if we wish to destroy the Autobots. So don't test me," Megatron rumbled. Strika nodded and quickly and tried to avoid Megatron's eyes for the next 30 minutes.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

As soon as the meeting was over Strika dashed out of there, she didn't want to deal with all of this scrap with what she experienced last night.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Young femme, who are you and what are you doing here?" To be honest Optimus saw to intention to hurt her. He felt a presence that told him not to hurt her. She seemed like Arcee, but he didn't know it was Arcee._

"_I-I-I don't know, I just appeared here after I fell into stasis. I don't know what I am doing here really, please don't hurt me," For the first time Strika felt fear, but she was in the territory of a Prime. But Optimus was thrown back. She even SOUNDED like Arcee! But a tad bit, she had the same strong voice that always calmed his nerves after a fight. He immediately took her arm and jerked her towards a wall. Pinning her there, but in a chasse action. His spark belonged to Arcee, no one else. Even is this random femme resembled her he didn't care. But there was something that told him this was Arcee, he gave the decepticon a kiss. Strika didn't know what was happening, but she leaned in. She liked it, but was startled when the Prime broke it. "I had to check, I don't know but it maybe," he murmured. And his figure slowly disappeared. She then saw the prime sit straight up in his berth and touch his mouthplates, murmur something incomprehensible and walked out of the room. Strika then strived to know what the last thing he said was, she didn't know what it means but she knew it was for her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She couldn't brush it off, it was driving her insane. She was a decepticon she shouldn't have been having "feelings" or "emotion" like Soundwave impressively displayed day after day. She certainly shouldn't have emotions like this towards a PRIME! For sparks sakes it was infuriating! She couldn't ask Megatron what was happening to her, who knows what he would do to her! Really she couldn't ask anyone for help of this giant warship. She didn't know what to do _Oh Primus help me…_ she thought before there were blasting sirens filling the halls of the Nemesis. **INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT, ALL DECEPTICONS TO THEIR POSTS IMMEDIATELY. **The voice repeated, Strika groaned and ran towards the Command Room.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I am in a loop and Im having a lot of ideas and then I keep forgetting them. Authors block is a bitch sometimes, so is ADD and short term memory…Oh yeah and Im also starting another TF fic, so Im multitasking by the minute. Please read it when you have the chance my lovelys!**


End file.
